


Big Surprise

by firemoonlily



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nero Coming Home, Post-Canon, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post DMCV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firemoonlily/pseuds/firemoonlily
Summary: Myra stared at the arm very seriously, and for a second he was worried she was gonna start crying or something. What if she didn’t recognize him? She’d never seen him with two regular human arms; she’d been used to the devil bringer, then it had been a stump at the elbow, then Nico’s everyday-use prototype prosthetics to see what fit him best. Nero’s worries were dashed when Myra started giggling and flicked her tongue out going ‘mlem’. “You’re my daddy lizard! I’m a baby lizard! Mlem!”
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero & Nico (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Big Surprise

Nero tapped the dashboard impatiently as Nico parked the van in the garage, the sounds of children playing in the backyard welcoming them home. He could feel the shitty plastic of the dashboard finally, and was already looking forward to learning the feeling of his home with two human hands for the first time. The man practically threw himself out of the vehicle as soon as it stopped and booked it to the backyard, not slowing down as he vaulted the fence. 

Several of the kids running around were too absorbed in their games to pay any attention to him, but one child in particular was watching sharply, having seemingly felt his approach. Nero grinned as he dropped to one knee to catch the white haired toddler launching herself at him, laughing as he felt her hug him tight and kiss his shirt. “Aw kid, now you’re gonna need a bath, I’m still gross from work.” There wasn’t any bite to it, and Nero wasn’t exactly letting go either.

He stood up, grinning at Myra’s little squeal as he lightly tossed her and caught her to plop her onto his hip. “Alright Myra, where’s Mom? Fixing lunch?” His question went ignored, Myra gawking at his right arm and tilting her head to the side as she poked it. “Oh, that?” Nero flexed his arm, flashing a proud smile at his daughter’s little  _ ’woah’ _ . “Yeah, I got my arm back! It’s all mine, home grown. It’s a surprise though, so don’t go telling your mom just yet.”

Myra stared at the arm very seriously, and for a second he was worried she was gonna start crying or something. What if she didn’t recognize him? She’d never seen him with two regular human arms; she’d been used to the devil bringer, then it had been a stump at the elbow, then Nico’s everyday-use prototype prosthetics to see what fit him best. Nero’s worries were dashed when Myra started giggling and flicked her tongue out going  _ ‘mlem’ _ . “You’re my daddy lizard! I’m a baby lizard! _ Mlem _ !”

Nero’s snort morphed into full blown laughter as the other kids finally took notice and rushed over to converge on them also, all hollering his name as one or two of them started tugging at his jacket. “Nico called me a lizard too. Alright, alright, souvenirs are still in the back of the van, but you’ll have to wait until one of us brings them inside, don’t go digging around in the van. Don’t give me that look Julio, Carlo, you know why, I don’t want you getting hurt.”

It was hard to tell if Nero was corralling the kids or the kids were corralling him, but either way the crowd made their way inside, Julio leading the way. “Auntie, Auntie! Uncle Nero’s home!” The call was responded with a clattering from the kitchen and Kyrie hurrying to meet them, grinning with her shirt covered in flour.

“Nero! You’re home!” Kyrie was quick to grab his face in her hands and plant a quick kiss on him to a chorus of  _ ‘ewwww’ _ and a teasing lip smacking sound from the toddler giggling in Nero’s arm. “It’s so good to see you! I just finished kneading the bread, it goes in the oven in an hour, then we’re gonna have those oyster po-boys you love for dinner, with some salad, extra tomatoes just how you like, and-” Kyrie’s excited babbling was cut short as she ran her hands down Nero’s arm, the man smiling softly at her as he linked his fingers with her’s. “Your arm. It’s- Nero your arm! It’s back!” Kyrie laughed joyously, tears bubbling over as she wrapped her arms around his neck and peppered his face with kisses in between laughs. Later, she would ask about the phantom pains, if they were gone, if it hurt, but right now, Kyrie was just overjoyed to see her husband with two arms of his own again. Demon, human, whatever, it was still something that wouldn’t shatter at a misstep. 

“You have a new arm?! Let us see, let us see!” The kids started clamoring for attention, too excited by the development to respond to them being mushy and gushy and grossly in love. Nero finally managed to extricate himself from Kyrie’s kisses as he took a step back and flexed again for the kids. He basked in their awe for the moment before he got swarmed again in excitement.

“Okay okay guys, let’s take this back outside! Before we make a mess!” There was a scramble to go back outside, and Nero laughed at his little crowd of monsters before planting another kiss on Kyrie’s cheek. “It’s good to be home. So good.” He tried to kiss Kyrie yet again, only to be disrupted by Myra throwing her arms up between them, wiggling while she patted at Nero’s arm.

“Lizard dad has new arm! New family hugs?” Myra looked up at them with her wide blue eyes, arms open eagerly awaiting the two of them. Really, Nero didn’t think he’d ever be able to say no to a request like that, and judging by Kyrie wrapping her arms around the two of them, she was thinking the same things.

Nero kissed Myra’s forehead, then Kyrie’s, and grinned at the two of them. “Want to see a cool new trick?”

“Sure.” “New trick!” They looked expectantly at Nero, who took a deep breath and let loose the new wings that had come with his new devil trigger. The fingers trilled on his shoulders before the arms revealed themselves by wrapping around Kyrie and Myra gently. Myra stared in awe at the glow, reaching out to pat the hand resting on her shoulder. It was...warm. And more solid than she expected. The other hand twirled a chunk of Kyrie’s loose bangs around a claw, and Nero sighed fondly as she pressed the side of her face into the palm.

He loved his family. Wouldn’t trade them for the world, or all of the power in the world. Nero already had enough right here. “These came along with a few other things but uh. Now isn’t the time or place for that. The arms are gonna be a more common thing though. Too useful not to be. Now I can pick up FOUR sacks of potatoes!”

Nero slung Myra over his shoulder as one said sack of potatoes, laughing at her squeal while heading outside to wear out the kids before dinner. He spun around one last time before leaving, so he could enjoy Kyrie’s pretty blush when he threw a positively salacious wink her way.

Yeah. He was whole, human-demon, and most importantly, home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed!!


End file.
